Ulpia Cordeiro
Ulpia Cordeiro is the daughter of the shepherd from Tale of a Tortoise and of a Mischievous Monkey, a Brazilian fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Brown Fairy Book. Info Name: Úlpia Cordeiro Age: 14 Parent's Story: Tale of a Tortoise and of a Mischievous Monkey Alignment: Royal Roommate: Diamantina Peixoto Secret Heart's Desire: To protect my flock of sheep from pesky pumas. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at herding sheep. Storybook Romance Status: I am dating Cicero Padeiro. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I sometimes get worked up about things that will probably never happen. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. Perfect for a young shepherdess! Least Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. I'm rather clumsy when it comes to dance. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Tina. Character Appearance Ulpia is below average height, with tan skin, frizzy black hair, and brown eyes. She wears an orange jacket with a sheep pattern over a green shirt and green capris. Personality Ulpia is a tough, headstrong girl who loves sheep. She is very protective of them and will guard them from any predator that comes near them. She is quite adept at wielding a cane. Biography Greetings! I'm Ulpia Cordeiro. My father was a shepherd. One night, a puma snuck out to where he kept his sheep and stole one of them. The next morning, the shepherd discovered that a sheep was missing and inquired the puma about it. The puma blamed it on the stag, and the shepherd struck the stag dead. Some time later, the puma stole another sheep and ate it. This time, the shepherd found out it was the puma who stole it, and struck him dead too. It's pretty good living on my parents' farm. I am the fourth of six children - I have two older sisters, an older brother, and two younger sisters. We're all doing well, taking care of our sheep. I was chosen to be the next shepherd, and I'm definitely looking forward to it. I've been herding sheep practically my whole life, and I've learned to bond with them. I'm especially close with a little black lamb whom I call Juquinha. She is my dearest animal friend. I consider her to be my beloved pet and I'm the one who looks after her on the pasture. I'm very tough, and I'm not one to be taken lightly. I am very skilled with wielding a cane and I use it to attack anyone (human or animal) that dares to mess with my sheep. But I have a gentler side to me too, and I make sure I have my cane to lead the sheep back into their pen when the day is over. I'm close with the other students from my parents' story. I'm especially close with Cicero Padeiro, who is currently my boyfriend. He's really sweet, and he bakes a lot of delicious cakes. I'm a Royal since I'd love to uphold my destiny. Trivia *Ulpia's surname is derived from the Portuguese word for lamb. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Brazilian Category:Tale of a Tortoise and of a Mischievous Monkey